The present invention relates to a local radio base station which is capable of doing radio communications through a public representative radio mobile station.
Conventionally, the call given to and the origination from the public radio mobile station have merely allowed the call link with a radio mobile station with the original dialed phone number and the origination from the radio mobile station the user operated to do transmissions. However, in the event a user wishes to use his or her own public radio mobile station as a local mobile station for commercial use, a conventional local radio base station apparatus of this type has been disadvantageously required to make its own phone number open or be charged when the user operates to originate it.